


May your life(love) sustain me

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [60]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AKA someone becomes a vampire accidentally, Be gay, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, accidental murder where no one actually technically dies, blood substitute, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: As soon as she opens it all he does is open his mouth and gesture to his teeth.“Shit, Issei,” she blinks at him in shock for a moment, before a ghost of a smile warms her face, “You’re lucky I’m a witch.”Also known as: That one time Akaashi Keiji not only didn't know he fucked up, but that that fuck up would improve his vampire-life





	May your life(love) sustain me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/gifts).



> I've had this at this point since last year and tbh there was going to be more but I went "Fuck it".
> 
> (also I'll be leaving soon- will be completely offline from the 13th to the 17th)

Snow drifts, slow and easy, down. It dances and swirls, glinting under the light of the street lamps that illuminate the residential area.

Flakes speed away from Issei’s mouth when he exhales, turning his head to the sky.

Clouds cover the stars, although they were barely visible on a clear night. Any sounds that would cut through the night are now muffled, cars droning rarely along roads further within the neighborhood.

It’s a good night, and Issei enjoys the peace.

He’d been participating in “quality team bonding time” at Tooru’s house, although most everyone had left before it got dark.

Tooru’s mother had offered to drive him home, but Issei had politely declined, looking forward to a spot of solitude.

Rustling from Issei’s right side distracts him, and he turns, ready to face a stray cat or dog.

Instead, all he gets before his head hits the pavement is glowing green eyes and a whisper of, _“May your life sustain me, may my curse not alight you.”_

 

* * *

 

Issei wakes up slowly, with bleary eyes and a racing heart.

The first thing he notices is that he’s in his room.

The second is that he’s _really hungry._

Isei sit up slowly, allowing his senses to get oriented before he swings his legs onto the floor with a yawn.

An unfortunately _painful_ yawn, because his throat is raw and sore.

Issei stands, getting his clothes on quickly and heading to the bathroom to find a cough drop.

He mercifully finds one, and as he pops it in his mouth his eyes catch a flash of his teeth in the mirror.

“ _What the fuck?”_

Issei regrets talking immediatly. But his pain is not a priority when his canines have grown long and sharp.

He spends a moment gaping, poking at them, before his phone goes off, reminding him that he has school.

Issei crunches up the cough drop and goes to knock on his mom’s door.

As soon as she opens it all he does is open his mouth and gesture to his teeth.

“Shit, Issei,” she blinks at him in shock for a moment, before a ghost of a smile warms her face, “You’re lucky I’m a witch.”

She gestures for him to follow her to the kitchen, and Issei haplessly follows.

“Is your throat sore?”

Issei nods, and she hums.

“Probably a vampire then… Odd,” She catches Issei’s confused expression and elaborates, “Vampires have to completely drain a human in order to turn them. It’s not common, especially nowadays when magic isn’t widely believed in…” she trails off, muttering to herself.

She makes for the fridge first, tutting with disappointment and heading for the pantry.

She pulls out a few herbs Issei’s never seen or heard of before, and pulls milk from the fridge.

Issei watches as she waves her hand over the herbs and they crumble to powder, which she then adds to the milk.

As soon as the powder touches the milk, Issei’s vision tunnels to the liquid, and as his mother swirls a finger to stir it his stomach grumbles.

She laughs and hands him the glass, “Blood substitute.”

Issei eyes the glass, unsure of drinking _blood_. Ultimately, he decides that, since it hadn’t actually flowed through any human or animal’s bloodstream, there’s no harm in it.

Upon drinking the liquid, the metalic taste the kind of taste that you get sick of until you’re hungry and _craving_ , Issei’s throat no longer hurts, and his stomach no longer feels like it’s self destructing.

“Thanks mom,” he flashes a smile at her, and she smiles back.

“Of course honey! When you feel your fangs coming out again drink more, okay? I’ll make a thermos full while you finish getting ready.”

Issei jolts, “Shit it’s almost time to go!”

His mother’s laughter follows him down the hall.

 

* * *

Being a vampire hasn’t really changed his day-to-day life that much.

 

It’s been nearly a month, and no one has noticed anything. Neither has he, really.

He can sense when his mother does a spell, can see the slight aura of magic clinging to her. He has slightly more stamina than before, and has to drink the blood substitute, but that’s about it.

He was surprised he could see himself in mirrors and film before his mother (after laughing for a solid 30 seconds) explained the role of silver in older mirrors and old-style film.

All in all, his life hasn’t been drastically altered.

There’s a training camp coming up, and his mom arms him with three huge thermoses tucked into the bottom of his backpack and a “Have fun!” before they go.

Issei sleeps through the bus ride, knowing that bus rides are off-limits for pranks (first year was Wild).

Stepping off the bus, though, he gets a shock he wasn’t prepared for, at all.

Green eyes, curly black hair, and a clear feeling of _other_ radiating off of him.

The boy in a Fukurodani jacket who was sent to greet them is startlingly familiar, and Issei has a sinking feeling he knows why.

Issei goes to help the first years get their stuff as Tooru, as captain, goes to speak to the other boy.

Issei’s the first of the team to gather behind Tooru, the first ears trailing behind him.

When the green-eyed boy sees him, his eyes flash with shock, and he stiffens slightly, but otherwise doesn’t change expression.

Tooru’s eyes narrow, glancing between them.

“Your rooms will be this way,” he speaks, and Issei’s suspicion is proven correct. He’s the vampire who turned Issei.

 

* * *

He doesn’t get a chance to talk to the oher vampire until after the day’s matches.

 

He catches the vampire’s eyes and motions to the other third years to go ahead before walking over to sit with him.

“Matsukawa-san,” the vampire inclines his head in greeting, “Hello.”

“Hey,” Issei sees the Fukurodani captain heading their way and hurriedly speaks, “I never did get your name, vamp-kun.”

“It’s Akaashi Keiji,” Keiji shifts slightly, “Can we please talk about this somewhere else, Matsukawa-san?”

The question is posed just as the Fukurodani captain gets to the table, and he tilts his head curiously, but when Keiji makes to stand up, says nothing and instead catches the eye of the Nekoma captain and tosses a glance to Keiji before heading over there.

“Lead the way,” Issei says, grabbing his thermos.

Keiji leads them to a hill behind the school, and motions him to sit.

“I’m sorry-” he begins, before Issei raises a hand to stop him.

“I remember what you said.”

Keiji jolts, looking at him with wide eyes.

“May your life sustain me, and my curse not alight you.”

Keiji blinks, shaking himself slightly before speaking, his voice a bit shaky, “Did it?”

“Yeah,” Issei shrugs, “you drained me.”

Keiji again tries to apologise, but Issei stops him, “Do you know what a vampire has to do to turn a human, Akaashi-kun?”

Keiji hesitates, but shakes his head, “I don’t know anything about it,” he admits, “I think I was born this way but my mom doesn’t know anything about it either.”

“My mom’s a witch,” Issei tells him, and Keiji nearly falls over, “She knows a lot about this stuff.”

“Oh,” Keiji’s voice is small, and Issei can’t imagine how it must feel for him. Living as something he knows nothing about, seeing it as a curse, and then hearing that he turned someone else into the same thing. And then having that person be more knowledgeable and have a better support system despite the time frame.

Issei opens his thermos, watching the way Keiji’s eyes dilate and focus on the thermos, nostrils flaring.

“How did you get that much blood?” Keiji’s voice is strained, torn between horror and hunger. He must be starving.

“It’s a substitute,” Issei explains, handing the thermos over to Keiji’s trembling hands, “You seem like you need some.”

“It’s been a week,” Keiji whispers, before drinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Might eventually write more of this depending on how well this does.  
> HAVE A GREAT DAY AND PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
